Sonic Infinity
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: The Meterex attacked and Cosmo defeated them, but what happens when Super Shadow does something surprising? revolves around Tails Shadow and Cosmo. The alternate next season to the popular Anime Series Sonic X.
1. Chapter One “Back From Space”

Sonic Infinity

Chapter One "Back From Space"

(This story is a continuation to the popular Sonic X series, and what takes place after Cosmo had died and what takes place after the planet eggs were put back on their original planets after the Meterex were defeated.)

Tails stepped out of the blue-typhoon sighing happily stretching his arms.

Sonic ran quickly passed him REALLY happy to be on solid ground once again, the blue hedgehog sped from place to place.

Tails was a two-tailed orange fox; he had just helped save the entire galaxy from the danger it was in.

You see every planet had it's own power source, it was called a 'planet egg' they were what made the plants grow and what kept the planet running, basically it was the heart of the planet.

And they had been in danger before, Sonic was forced to come along with Amy Cream Cheese Knuckles and Tails to the endless blackness of space to free the planet eggs, they met up with a girl a very pretty young girl who resembled a plant in many ways, she had green short hair and wore a long green and white dress with a red stone-ruby-type-gem in the center of her dress, but she proved to be the only one who was able to free the planet eggs and the whole galaxy's planet that ranged around everywhere, she sacrificed herself to save everyone which was most difficult for Tails who had a strong relationship with her.

They had taken off in a huge battle ship Tails had made called the 'Blue Typhoon' it was very large and built for nearly anything, with the help of Knuckles's master emerald they were able to get the ship working without needing chaos emeralds.

Chaos emeralds are small gems with large amounts of power and could do nearly anything, the master emerald was the gem Knuckles was sworn to protect at all cost and with it the typhoon was able to run.

Amy was a girl hedgehog, pink in color with short bangs out in front, she wore a red dress along with a red headband and matching shoes, she was Sonic's self proclaimed 'Girl' and was convinced even without Sonic's say that they were meant for each other.

Tails was Sonic's best friend, an incredibly smart fox with a knack for building things, there was nothing he couldn't plan out and nothing he couldn't build.

His twin tails gave him the ability to fly, he was actually pretty close to Sonic's speed when using them.

Knuckles, he's a hot-headed echidna who's main mission is to guard the master emerald, he has long red bangs and two pointed fists that live up to his name, he is strong and powerful but he gets impatient a lot.

Cream is a rabbit a very cute one at that she's the most innocent little girl you'll ever come across, Cheese is a chao, with tear-drop shaped head and cute little smile, it flies with tiny wings but has a very limited vocabulary all it can say is "Chao." But Cream always seemed to understand him.

Sonic himself, he was a blue spiky hedgehog who was born with the ability to run at the speed of sound, he had been fighting doctor Eggman, a mad genius crazed with the notion he will rule the world.

Sonic was fast extremely fast he could run faster then you could say 'Sonic!" literately, his blue streak was all that could be seen running when he is at top speed.

His personality resembles the wind, carefree and unpredictable, he cared for anyone that was in danger and would help anyone in need almost like a speedy spiky super hero, everyone knew of him, and those who opposed him found it hard to get ahead.

He could curl up in a ball and ram through any surface, and with his speed hardly anyone could catch up to him.

Amy stormed out of the big ship irritated Sonic didn't wait up to talk.

Knuckles came out carrying the shard pieces of the master emerald.

The master emerald helped by giving all its energy for the time being, the large power sores helped get the planet eggs back.

Cream and Cheese ran out joyfully in an almost cheering way.

Amy ran following the blue streak shouting "SOOOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC! STOP RUNNING! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!"

Tails shook his head amused; he had a seed in his hand, the only thing left after Cosmo saved everybody.

"Isn't this great Tails! The flowers are growing again!" Cream said happily.

Cheese smiled widely.

"Chao chao chao." It said grabbing Cream's hand with its stubby light blue hands.

Cream hugged the chao happily then starting to pick a few of the bright yellow flowers growing against the grass nearby where Tails had landed the ship.

"Yeah well, you think you can get home from here?" Tails asked.

Cream nodded and went back to picking flowers, Knuckles was already long gone.

Tails got back inside the typhoon ready to put it in his workshop so nobody could try stealing it, nobody would want it anyway it was damaged badly.

End chapter


	2. Chapter Two “Girl From The Past”

Chapter Two "Girl From The Past"

Tails took the controls sitting in his chair, he pulled out a metal control stick and pulled it down making the ship lift up, only barely since the master emerald wasn't being used he had a limited power source, a few minutes and Tails was in his workshop, he hopped outside the typhoon.

"It's good to be back." Tails thought as he walked up the steps to his house.

His workshop was large with loads of inventions, it looked like a huge garage, inside his house was well kept and clean he had one sofa a map on a desk next to that in his living room, he sat down on his couch putting his feet up on his coffee table.

He stood there looking at the seed in his hand, after a few moments passed Tails got up off the sofa grabbed a flowerpot and planted the seed then watering it then he left it in his workshop and got the X Tornado out.

The tornado was a well-built plane, a very fast one at that it was silver with some blue on it, Tails meant to paint it but never had the time before.

Tails exhaustedly climbed on the sofa and crashed, he was very low on sleep from driving the ship, Tails was the only one who knew how to control the typhoon and since they were in a hurry he hardly got any sleep not to mention the constant repairs needed.

He moved his tails up as a blanket he was too tired to get a blanket or pillow.

The stars came out soon and the day was about over, the light of the moon brightly lighting up a little of the sky, the grass was moving in the breeze across Sonic's planet.

Tails felt somebody poking him, he had only gotten about an hours sleep, his eyes opened slowly but not widely.

"What is it?" he said in a sleepy voice.

Tails alerted sat up, there was nobody there, but who was poking him?

"I guess it must have been my imagination." Tails thought.

Tails was dreaming soon, it was really realistic; he was flying his plane for a while just having figured out how he could update his plane.

After a while Tails woke up, he rubbed his eyes then went to the bathroom to wash up, but he felt that poking sensation on his shoulder again.

He turned to look but there was nobody there he turned off the water from the sink and started looking around.

"Is anyone there?" he said getting no answer.

Tails figured he must have a cramp from sleeping on the couch or something.

He passed out the door, the sun had just come out making the sky a bright orange and pink, and he decided he would work on the tornado today.

He went across the sidewalk over to the door of his workshop, he could have used the inside door but he wanted to get some air and some sun to wake him up.

Tails felt these weird vibes like somebody was watching him, it made him feel uncomfortable, but it was probably just his mind wondering from the long trip into space he thought.

He stretched his legs deciding to go check up on the others; he walked a while nothing abnormal happened, just a quiet peaceful sounding day.

Something made Tails flinch again.

"OK! Who's following me?" Tails said out loud.

Again there was no answer, Tails felt himself drifting off, he didn't get as much sleep as he needed and suddenly out of nowhere he heard something.

"Tails…" he heard jolting his head.

Standing right in front of him was a transparent version of…Cosmo.

Tails just stood there stammering.

"Tails…" was all she said.

Tails didn't understand what she was trying to tell him, he had thought she had…well died.

"Cosmo! Are you alive?!" he said.

"Tails…yes…but…Shadow…he froze time around right…before…I'm stuck…" she said. "I'm using my…stone…it's like a chaos emerald…only used for talking from long distances and seeing what others might…not..."

"Cosmo how do I get to you?!" Tails said.

"000...that's…where…I…am."

Cosmo seemed to be speaking with gaps as if lost in translation then Cosmo disappeared; Tails ran up to his plane and jumped in nearly getting his tail stuck in the door.

"Oh but the Tornado's only good for short distances it can't go straight into space." thought Tails.

Tails suddenly woke up; it had all been a dream?

He however found himself asleep in the front seat of his plane.

"What's going on…?" he thought.

Nobody was around but he was clearly in the tornado.

"This is crazy, was that a dream? If it was why am I in the tornado?" thought Tails. "If it is true Cosmo's out there somewhere!"

Tails got the tornado running as the garage door opened his plane's propeller ran quickly and the plane took to the sky.

The sky was now a more bluish color, Tails's plane stuck out like a diamond against a few rocks, Tails could see a blue colored streak in the distance.

"HEY SONIC!" Tails shouted over the sound of the engine.

Sure enough Sonic stopped, Tails lowered his plane still going as Sonic ran beside it.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked while running backwards.

"Sonic…I think Cosmo's alive." He said stopping the plane and landing.

Sonic had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Tails I'm sorry to have to say this, but I think you're just a little tired, it's hard to get over these things." said Sonic.

"No Sonic, I don't know how to explain it." He said getting out of his plane and stepping up to the blue hedgehog. "Well you know that stone Cosmo had on? The red one? She used it to contact me, you've gotta believe me I have this feeling."

"But Tails it's impossible, the power-cannon struck the tree with so much force the planet exploded, how could she well you know not have you know." said Sonic.

Tails moved the sweat of his brow, he was nervous and he thought he had sounded ridicules.

"Shadow, he used chaos control and stopped time around the area, maybe she survived and when he stopped time…" Tails said in a quiet voice.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess it is possible." said Sonic.

"Sonic I just have to at least get a look, I have the coordinates it's 000." said Tails.

"Well, if it's important to you Tails, but I don't want you to get your hopes up if you don't find anything." said Sonic. "Get me when you need me ok?"

"See you later Buddy!" Sonic said happily picking up his feet rushing off south shaking the trees with the quick wind of his turbulence.

End chapter


	3. Chapter Three “Autopilot”

Chapter Three "Autopilot"

Tails was now frantic to get his ship repaired; he had this feeling in his gut, as if he were running out of time.

Two days passed and Tails hardly slept doing all he could to get the blue typhoon ready, his star ship was nearly fixed but was buffed and scratched but at the moment he didn't care, the only problem was he would need Knuckles's master emerald to power it.

Tails planned on reasoning with Knuckles to lend the master emerald but right now all he could think about was that dream he had.

"It was so real it HAD to have happened." He kept thinking.

Finally his giant spaceship was completed, its blue and white seemed to light up his workshop not to mention take up space in it.

Tails ran inside to test run it.

With a little luck and a few last minute repairs his ship was working.

He drove it out scraping the grass up before it had gotten air born.

"This is great! The typhoon's working!" said Tails joyously.

He grabbed the control stick (Which was in place of the wheel, it allowed easier steering like a jet.)

In a flash Tails was eager to catch up to Sonic that was until…he was interrupted…somebody was standing in his way, Tails tried to make out who it was but whoever it was standing in front of the huge ship and Tails couldn't make anything out.

"Who's there?!" he hollered.

But when Tails got out to see who it was nobody was there, he did however find a red chaos emerald!

The glowing gem was placed right in the center stopping his ship; he reached down to pick it up.

"Well that was weird." Tails thoughts.

As he grabbed the game he could feel the warm energy trapped within it.

The chaos emeralds were powerful gems, very powerful but very beautiful, it's energy depends on those who use it.

Those who use them for bad will only get bad those who use it for good can only get good, if all seven are collected chaos control can be activated, or it could turn a super-form on the possessor of the gem but every time they're together they scatter all over again, a truly mysterious item indeed.

He decided to take it into the blue typhoon, he placed it for the power supply hoping it would work as well as the master emerald did before so he wouldn't have to go beg Knuckles Who was VERY serious about keeping an eye on the master emerald.

The gem glowed bright as it was placed in a metal case, the whole ship lit up for a moment, after that the typhoon was turbo charged! It was working perfectly.

However as Tails went to take the controls he found, he couldn't steer the ship…It was working with a mind of it's own.

"AHHH! What is this?! I didn't install an autopilot!" Tails exclaimed as the wind got fiercer and as the typhoon was boosted up so far Tails couldn't even think about flying down using his two tails.

Tails tried contacting the others but he knew he had only installed a communicator in his house and there wasn't going to be anybody there.

Tails thought if maybe he could open one of the windows, but his ship had already left the earth's atmosphere.

Tails could only try putting his skills to use, he used all he knew about his ship but nothing was working, he even tried reprogramming it but it was no good.

"What's going on!" he exclaimed as he noticed not even removing the chaos emerald would work.

Up and up the typhoon raged forward at sonic speed through the last bit of blueness in the sky.

The stars seemed closer as Tails looked out the window; he was in space with a ship that was driving itself.

End chapter


	4. Chapter Four “Black Space”

Chapter Four "Black Space"

Deep in the reaches of space a red figure stood on one of the many planets the galaxy had.

He was one of the Meterex…Red Pine was his name, he was thought to have been defeated by Sonic as he was whisked away into a black hole, but it was in reality a warp zone.

"Dark Oak has been defeated, I have failed." He thought clashing his metal hands against each other.

He resembled a robot with red with a few metal spurs on top, mostly metal well-built and dark red, he was hard to describe but he was tall and had a strong metal armor.

He had a large amount of brown short robots behind them, they were also well built but didn't look really deadly like he did.

"I will get revenge on that hedgehog and the captain of that ship, and the emeralds will destroy all that don't obey me." He thought as anger was pushing him on as he moved to his small army. "I will continue with the master's plan only I will succeed…all I need now are the emeralds."

Also In the vastness of space Shadow was stuck in a time warp.

Shadow had super abilities, he was endowed with the power to control the chaos emeralds even more then Sonic, he was also as fast as Sonic.

He had never really picked a side in the past Shadow was vengeful on the people of earth who had ambushed him and his one friend Maria; Maria saved Shadow before being shot down by the G.U.N a group within the government.

Shadow seeing as Maria wanted him to befriend the people decided not to hold a grudge on the earth but lost his memory in an incident as he was in his super form.

A "Super-form" is when all seven chaos emeralds are together allowing either Shadow or Sonic to have even faster speed, attacks without even having to be nearby their target and allows them to use the chaos emeralds to their full potential, they could do nearly anything.

Shadow got in this position; the time-warp because he nearly crippled Sonic to keep Sonic from chaos controlling the planet that Dark Oak was going to use to destroy the galaxy and thus Shadow stopped time around the spot the planet was and the planet lost it's strength and never exploded, time however was still frozen around Shadow.

Shadow was still in his super form but found he was stuck, also nearby was Cosmo the one who stopped Dark Oak in the first place.

Shadow was very distant very powerful and he thought highly of himself being known as the "Ultimate life form" eliminated all fear of defeat only Sonic was really a match for him.

Now Shadow could move very slightly because of his super-form but couldn't move his pose and he was nearly invisible because of the chaos control, this is hard to understand but lets say Shadow used Chaos Control and the planet stopped then just lost it's power but in doing so Shadow was stuck and he was also invisible to those around him since how large the range was collided with the chaos emeralds, so basically he stopped time around himself and Cosmo and nobody could see him.

Shadow had been stuck in his pose for what seemed like forever, the others had thought he was dead, he just stood there floating from his super form and having oxygen from the unique power that came of the chaos emeralds.

Cosmo had thought she would die along with the planet, she seemed almost like a ghost just standing there white and green in a black space full of starts that seemed close.

Cosmo looked different, she in a way had a super-form and I guess you could say she was a lot like a plant that had bloomed.

Her hair fell over her face as she stood there with her hands entwined starring at Shadow curiously, she had a long lovely green dress and her red stone had been shining brightly as if she'd used it to contact Tails, it seemed Tails really did get a message from her.

She was very pretty in a different way, she was very innocent always caring but she'd been upset a lot in the past before it all happened, Tails was really the only one to bring her spirits up until now.

She felt relieved she'd done away with the enemy who had ruined her life before, but now there was nothing to be done, she was stuck along with Shadow to go over their thoughts as space stayed the same.

"I can't believe Shadow would chaos control the planet into stopping, and of all things save me when he'd tried to get rid of me in the past." She thought. "This really has been a long weak, and with time not moving we could live forever in this blackness…but I'm happy I finally fulfilled my purpose."

End chapter


	5. Chapter Five “The Fleet”

Chapter Five "The Fleet"

Tails rubbed his head in a nervous fashion pacing his ship repeatedly.

Nothing to do now but try to figure out where his ship was going, but it was impossible to tell.

"Maybe there's something wrong with this chaos emerald." He thought.

Tails grabbed the emerald studying it for a good hour…but nothing seemed a miss even after using his computer, but how could he study an emerald which could do nearly anything? He'd never been able to figure it out in the past and it was even harder now that he didn't have the right tools for studying it, only after Tails felt something did he figure out what was wrong.

"This is a fake…" said Tails.

It was true; the Meterex used fake chaos emeralds in the past, which gave awful vibes and awful results, mostly full of darkness since the Meterex made them.

And now it seemed the emerald had taken over the ship.

"Probably something the Meterex did with them to lure enemies away." Tails thought.

Many planets went by as he looked out the window waiting…silver gold green and purple the galaxy was large, but so far Tails had nothing to do since the ship obviously wasn't going to work, he thought that after he put the emerald in the power supply that it reprogrammed itself but it made it impossible for him to reset the system without it loosing all the power to the main engines.

Tails felt tired again, he was very frantic the whole day and now after knowing he'd just have to expect the unexpected he lay down in the ship's hanger.

That was until he was surprised with blaster shots his ship was being attacked.

He ran down to see what it was and who it was who was firing now frantic again griddling his teeth in suspense.

His Tails twirled as he ran down the hall out of the hanger his tapping echoing through the entire starship he'd created.

Out the window was a fleet of ships firing repeatedly at him, as he tried using the communicator he saw a hologram appearing on his ship in front of the control area.

"Who is this? I demand to know your business here!" he heard.

The hologram was shaky Tails couldn't figure out who was there.

"My name is…Miles Prower or uhh Tails." He said curiously moving closer trying to figure out who it was he was speaking too.

The hologram had glitches here and there but all he could see was a little redness and a little blackness.

"Did you say TAILS?!" the voice said.

"Yes! And don't talk to me that way, who are you anyway?" Tails asked irritated at the person's tone.

"Prepare to be blasted to bits fox!" he said.

"Not while I can still work my weapons system!" said Tails jumping into his chair and grabbing his joystick.

Repeatedly his ship was shot at making a rumbling sound and an alarm went off blinking red Tails kept firing his lasers.

It was an all-out fight Tails was shooting at the main ship while the fleet seemed to be cornering him closing in around him.

He blew up a few ships on the right but the main one had a strong shield, Tails's shield was holding but it was fading fast.

Tails jumped off his chair grabbing the chaos emerald.

"This is the only hope I have." He thought as he loaded it in the power-system, it was a metal like box it seemed to be from something different from the engines.

After that he hoped back up and loaded the power to his largest weapon, the Sonic-Power-Cannon although it wasn't firing Sonic like before it was a dead shot of powerful chaos energy.

"SONIC POWER CANNON FIRE!" he exclaimed after pressing the fire-button.

The stream of energy stretched destroying a large portion of the fleet.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! WE'LL DESTROY HIM LATER!" he heard on the hologram as it closed up; the ships started going backwards still in shock with how powerful that blast was.

The remainder of the fleet retreated still keeping close however, it seemed the Meterex were too powerful with the fake emeralds for their own good, the gem let out nearly as much energy as the master emerald would have, Tails got lucky this gem seemed to be able to take command? I suppose without needing the master emerald the emerald was more like the master emerald.

End chapter


	6. Chapter Six “Flash of Light”

Chapter Six "Flash of Light"

Tails didn't understand why they retreated, sure he put a big dent in their defenses but to completely retreat after one blast was beyond his comprehension.

His ship continuing barring straightforward worried Tails, even more when he noticed something.

He was heading straight for a meteor shower, Tails didn't know what to do all he could think of doing was continue to try getting his ship under his control again.

But nothing was working it was almost as if the ship had a mind of it's own.

And to make things worse the fleet was back, only with double its amount behind his ship.

"I can't stay in this ship any longer, the shield won't hold!" Tails said running to the hanger he ran down the metal stairs through the hallway as the alarms went off and the red light went blinking.

He got inside the tornado loading the fake chaos emerald, some food and water along with a toolbox with extra building supplies and a communicator along with a tracker and a few other things; but he hardly was able to get everything he wanted the shield wouldn't hold long.

As he got inside the tornado he saw the deck of the ship blow clean off although he saw returning fire but he couldn't take time to figure out how that was possible.

The tornado's engines started and the plane took off out of the ship just in the nick of time, Tails saw his typhoon blown to kingdom come as the explosion braced the wing of the tornado from that close call.

And then he saw a better view of the fleet it was HUGE.

The mother ship was about three times the size of the typhoon, the others were small but he'd seen them before it seemed not only Red Pine was still alive their may have only been five Meterex leaders but there were still many Meterex robots that had made their own robot commanders that also may have been why Tails couldn't figure out who had appeared on his screen.

As the typhoon exploded it lit up space for a few seconds soon he saw a glaring image like a shield around an area of space, like an invisible dome.

Tails's screens were blinking green and red, a black screen with his ship appearing blue then disappearing and a few red dots popped off the screen as a huge green half circle shaped dot took up half the screen but Tails only got a glimpse because he was trying to dodge the meteors that had finally become more of a problem, he dodged down and up every witch way lucky his reflexes were so good because most of them were coming right at him.

He directed his plane but the black part in space had looked as if the ships were firing at each other every second.

The shield like thing in space was only barely visible the typhoon was going down in flames and the dome like shield glitched over and over as the typhoon exploded over it.

The fleet at this time had noticed the meteors had gotten to their direction unexpectedly so they (suspecting Tails was in the ship when it blew up and not seeing his ship launch since it was covered by the explosion) directed their fleet elsewhere as if having something else to do afterwards.

Tails's ship was a short-distance plane, and he knew it would be near impossible to get back to earth at this point.

"I sure wish Sonic was here." thought Tails.

As Tails's ship was about to explode the shield disappeared and with it a burst of light a struck hard and heavy against something, a tree was glowing pink a beautiful peaceful pink cheery blossom blooming brightly on top of a water-like planet, Tails saw the blast and recognized it as the power-cannon's fire.

The light went on and faded away like somebody turning off a flashlight but with it the planet and the tree faded as well.

Shadow the hedgehog lay unconscious glowing a chrome color alerting Tails's attention, Tails's plane came over to get a closer view.

End chapter


	7. Chapter Seven Shadow the Hedgehog

Chapter Seven "Shadow the Hedgehog"

Shadow had used all his power to freeze himself in space and create a time-like-shield around the area stopping when he before Sonic from destroying what was left of the planet and stopping Sonic from possibly sacrificing himself.

The planet and the tree was nowhere to be seen but Cosmo was still alive the tree had not been her it was her last stage, but the real Cosmo was a ghostly figure now that her tree was destroyed; she would have been killed if not for Shadow's way of moving her from fire.

She as well had been collapsed and most likely was lost when time advanced even after being saved from straight fire.

"WHAT THE?! IT'S SHADOW!" Tails exclaimed.

Tails held his breath as he grabbed Shadow and pulled him onto one of the seats in the tornado, he closed his cockpit again.

Shadow's super form left him leaving him the normal Shadow again.

Shadow was a grayish black hedgehog with his quills sticking up unlike Sonic's who's were down he had red streaks along his head and arms and legs with a pair of rocket shoes at his feet and he had four golden power-rings over his ankles and wrists with a dark red pair of eyes.

Tails took a breath he had just gotten Shadow in before his super form wore off, which was lucky for Shadow because there's no oxygen in space.

Shadow was breathing slowly Tails now had more time now that he was out of the meteor path.

Tails rubbed his face.

Tails had a lot of fuel in the tornado, he thought as a last resort he'd try to get the emerald to power the ship.

At the moment space was quiet Tails's typhoon or what was left of it was floating to his left a little ways away he chose to go closer to it in hope of salvaging some of it.

It was all about survival now Tails didn't have long with the small amount of oxygen he thought he had a few days if he was lucky.

Shadow started mumbling in the back seat.

"Shadow?" said Tails.

Shadow blinked then rubbed his eyes with one of his hands.

Then took a deep breath and opened his heavy eyes.

"Where am I?" said Shadow.

"You were over there, in space before your super form wore off." said Tails.

Shadow looked up at Tails with his anti-hero expression.

"How did you get here?" Shadow asked.

"I took a ship scanning the area for one last check for Cosmo, but I guess it must have been a dream…anyway I found you at least." said Tails. "But odds are we won't get back to Sonic unless we're lucky."

"The girl may not be dead." Shadow said holding in a moan; his head was spinning.

"WHAT?!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"I stopped time from advancing." said Shadow.

Tails smiled from ear to ear.

"She's alive?!" he said.

"I believe I just said that, that is if that blast didn't hit her if she was smart she moved away in the seconds time was just adjusting although it's unlikely." said Shadow sitting up.

Tails starred out the window looking around but there were no signs of Cosmo.

After a while of searching Tails found ruins of the planet.

"Those are the remains of Dark Oak's water planet…" thought Tails.

The big chunks of rock floated nearby but the planet was obviously destroyed.

"Hold your breath Shadow I think I see something." said Tails as he took a deep breath and opened the cockpit.

Tails caught something in his hand then closed the cockpit again.

Shadow caught his breath quietly.

End chapter


	8. Chapter Eight “Twinkle in the Dark”

Chapter Eight "Twinkle in the Dark"

Tails looked sadly at what he had found.

"A seed…Cosmo's tree really was destroyed." said Tails.

Shadow looked confusingly at it.

"That's not her, the tree is just her transformation." said Shadow.

"W-what..?" said Tails.

"I glanced at her a few times, there was pretty much nothing to do out there so I had plenty of time to just think." said Shadow.

Tails saw a twinkle in space, as he looked he was almost out of breath.

"C-c-c-c-c-c…" Tails stuttered.

Tails almost at light-speed directed the tornado straight for what he saw.

Cosmo…she like a ghost, her tree was destroyed but the tree was just the only thing attaching her to the planet, at the last moment she'd changed back but in return her super-form-like-ability that gave her oxygen was gone and she was out of air.

Tails not even thinking to grab a breath opened the cockpit again not flying out of it by his seatbelt.

Shadow had trouble staying in place he hadn't put his seatbelt on.

Cosmo lay on Tails as Tails desperately tried to revive her.

Shadow grabbed the controls and closed the cockpit breathing in a panic.

"Are you out of your mind Tails?!" Shadow said.

Cosmo had no pulse…

"I was…too late…I couldn't save her" said Tails looking over Cosmo sadly about to cry his eyes out.

A few quiet moments passed then Shadow noticed something.

Shadow glanced at the fake chaos emerald.

"Is that a chaos emerald?" asked Shadow.

Shadow grabbed it swiftly closing his eyes as if to use it.

"Shadow what are you doing?!" Tails asked alarmed.

Shadow held the fake chaos emerald over Cosmo, it glowed bright but being a fake it fell from the use of energy and vanished as it fell down like rain.

"This emerald is a fake?!" Shadow exclaimed.

Tails rubbed his face with his hand.

"Now we can't use the energy to get back." said Tails in a teary voice.

Then suddenly Cosmo started glowing a bright white color…she was back to normal a plant like girl with a long green and white dress, the roses in her hair were beautiful and opened a glowing pink her hair was longer though and the last piece of the stone she'd used was left hanging on a chain over her neck and her eyes were blue but right now they were closed.

Tails hung his head seeing as he thought he was too late to save Cosmo.

He felt a twitch and his heavy eyes opened looking down on her.

"Tails…" he heard.

Tails's eyes lit up.

"COSMO!" he said hugging her.

Shadow rolled his eyes patting his fingers against his seat.

Tails happily crying over her was overjoyed as he saw her eyes open.

"Tails!" she said. "My stone shattered but I only now have a piece left…"

"Oh it doesn't mater!" Tails said laughing joyously.

Her voice was quiet but happy.

"Cosmo oh you're alive, I thought that I'd made a mistake with the cannon and…" said Tails.

"No Tails you did what I asked, and I'm happy you did if you hadn't Dark Oak would have destroyed the galaxy." said Cosmo.

"But how are you alive?" Tails said.

Tails and Cosmo looked back at Shadow.

"The chaos emeralds turn your thought into power." said Shadow expecting them to ask him about it. "But since it's a fake I'm guessing there's no way back."

Tails rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can you use chaos control?" Tails asked.

"Not without an emerald, I just used the last bit of that fake's energy on her." said Shadow.

Cosmo looked concerned.

"You mean because of me we might not survive?" said Cosmo.

"This isn't your fault." said Tails. "It's nobody's fault."

Dark Pine waited on his ship awaiting it to be repaired but was surprised to find him being contacted.

"Who is it?" he said in a sharp voice.

"Commander? You're alive!" he heard.

"Of course I'm alive." said Dark Pine replying on his control pad.

"Well then I suppose the Meterex robots don't need to take charge anymore." said the robot. "We are pleased to tell you we have destroyed the blue typhoon and who we believe was the commander of the vessel."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Red Pine.

"Yes sir he's defeated, he was in the ship when it blew, but I must say there is a strange amount of activity in that area." He heard.

"Bring the fleet you have and pick me up, I'm surprised you're not all dead by now." said Red Pine. "And get a move on I want to go ahead with the master's plan, all I will need is the chaos emeralds."

End chapter


	9. Chapter Nine “Missing Ship”

Chapter Nine "Missing Ship"

"Shadow how did you survive?" asked Tails. "I mean that blast was right on you."

"I was sealed in suspended animation, do I have to keep saying that?" said Shadow. "And when the blast from your ship or whatever struck me time advanced because I need to be conscious for it to work." said Shadow. "Except sleep of course I mean when I can't control the ability."

"Tails how did you find us?" asked Cosmo.

"I thought you contacted me through that stone." said Tails.

Cosmo looked down at the one piece she had left of her stone.

"Oh I remember now." said Cosmo.

"How did you live Cosmo? Your tree was destroyed." said Tails.

"I…I don't think I did…Shadow's emerald?" said Cosmo.

"Oh now I understand what you meant by that Shadow…I must have been distracted, wait a second…you used the emerald to save Cosmo?" said Tails now realizing it was a little out of character for Shadow.

Shadow was silent leaning back in his seat.

"Well I guess since we don't have much supplies I'd better set a course…only I don't clearly know since I wasn't watching the direction it was going since the emerald pretty much took control over the ship." said Tails.

Tails sped up the tornado, seeing the stars like straight lines and finding it harder to keep from falling back in his seat.

Tails's ship was going very fast but Tails didn't realize he was heading right for something; he pulled his ship after seeing a ship he about crashed into.

Shadow hit his head on the glass.

"What are you trying to do, give me a concussion?" said Shadow reacting to the pain, it wore off in a few seconds and he turned his head to see what Tails was so confused about.

The ship looked like a Meterex ship, but it wasn't firing on them.

Tails pulled up.

"This is really weird." said Tails.

Tails prepared to board putting his landing gear out.

The ship was long brow and had ruffles on the top; there was a window for entering from another ship where Tails put the tornado, keeping it in a safe spot so he wouldn't loose it.

Cosmo rubbed her head as Tails left the cockpit.

"I'm gonna take a look around guys, you stay here." said Tails as he was about to hold his breath.

"I'm coming too I guess." said Shadow.

There was a floor a lot like a sheet of metal laid out, Tails walked inside relieved there was air inside, Shadow shut the door.

Cosmo sat in her seat twitting her thumbs.

"I wonder what it is they hope to find, if this is a Meterex ship it would be stupid to go inside…" thought Cosmo.

When Tails got inside he saw a few broken down robots and a lot of wreckage.

There was a computer Tails raced to after spotting it.

Shadow stood quietly with his arms crossed just browsing around.

As Tails looked through the computer files he saw Meterex words the type only Cosmo could decipher.

"I think I'll go ask Cosmo to read this." said Tails as he returned to his plane.

But when he got there he was freaked to find that the tornado was…missing.

End chapter


	10. Chapter Ten “Stolen Plane”

Chapter Ten "Stolen Plane"

"OhNoOhNoOhNo!" Tails said without taking a breath.

Shadow was still inside the ship; his eye was drawn to something a slight light.

The ship was filled with wreckage empty boxes broken chairs and damaged lights, a few swinging lights hung from overhead.

Tails couldn't breathe outside the ship but he didn't care he scanned the area like a hawk.

"NO! I will NOT loose her again." said Tails in a strong and angered voice.

He rushed inside and got another breath.

Shadow's attention was still on something, he threw the boxes aside him looking for the glow.

"How did this get here?" said Shadow.

A green glowing chaos emerald lay on the floor under the boxes, Shadow felt it and felt over its edges.

"It's real." He said with his eyes widening.

Shadow had found a chaos emerald, as Tails slammed the door after catching his breath in a panic Shadow's head jolted and dropped the chaos emerald.

"What's wrong with that fox?" said Shadow.

Suddenly Shadow saw a plane go by one of the windows.

"How'd the plane get off course?" said Shadow running out.

Cosmo lay on the wing of the tornado, somebody highjacked it and she was huffing and puffing trying to hold on.

Tails tried flying but there was no air in space so there was nothing to lift him up and if he jumped he might not get back.

"Hey?!" Shadow held his breath clenching his fists as he leapt at the tornado.

"Chaos spear!" he struggled to say.

Light beams of energy hit the ship.

"Shadow if you damage my plane we can't get back!" said Tails then noticing terrified Cosmo holding on to the wing.

Shadow's miraculous boost drove him closer to the plane as a red streak lit up behind him as he grabbed on to the window.

Shadow hesitated breaking the glass on Tails's plane because of the supply of oxygen inside it.

A gray figure looking to be somebody from either Sonic's planet or a similar one.

He was gray with dark gray fur with a belt and matching belts across his gloves.

He looked like either a lion or a mouse; Cosmo had seen him before on the planet they saw Shadow return on.

There was a message broadcasted on the planet with this same person speaking telling all who heard the message to stay clear or the Meterex and stay clear from the planet that had been destroyed by the Meterex saying "Destory them, or THEY shall distory YOU."

Cosmo and Chris (A boy from Sonic's adventures) had seen the message but Cosmo never expected the person to have been alive.

"Back off Meterex minion!" he shouted darting angry eyes at Shadow as he tried shaking him off the Tornado by doing spins and loops.

Shadow held on firmly.

"I don't work for the Meterex!" Shadow said in a firm voice.

"I saw you getting on that Meterex ship!" he said.

Cosmo passed out.

"COSMO!" Tails shouted.

Not even thinking Tails leapt in hope of getting the ship as it turned around.

Tails couldn't fly but his tails did help him on the jump.

He grabbed Cosmo pulling her hand off the wing as he ran inside the ship closing the airtight door hoping to get her some air.

End chapter


	11. Chapter Eleven “Explanations”

Chapter Eleven "Explanations"

" I won't loose you again." Tails kept thinking as he tried getting her to breathe but having no luck.

He gave her pressure and with a cough Cosmo was breathing.

Tails gasping and sighing relieved helped Cosmo up.

"You saved me again Tails." said Cosmo in a quiet voice as her eyes glittered.

Tails ran back now realizing Shadow was under attack.

Shadow was shook off the plane and the Tornado's lasers were being fired, Shadow was dodging them left and right but one hit him straight in the shoulder.

Shadow was running out of air and he moaned at the laser wound but it enraged him.

Whoever was driving the Tornado flipped the wrong switch assuming it was another type of weapon, but a missile that let out a power-ring feel for Shadow.

Power-rings were about the size of a bracelet but it had the temporary power of a chaos emerald.

"Let me show you my real power!" he said as he grabbed the ring in his hand.

With a twang the ring disappeared making Shadow glow slightly and giving him power and the ability to breathe.

Shadow with pure strength pulled the Tornado's cockpit up then closed it as he got inside.

"Attacking me was not a good idea." said Shadow in a sharp voice.

The person gave Shadow a firm look.

"You may strike me down but the Meterex won't rule." He said.

"What are you talking about?! I was one of the ones who defeated the Meterex!" said Shadow.

"Don't play dumb with me, the robot leaders survived and they made you their weapon." He said.

"Are you an idiot?! My name is Shadow the hedgehog, if you know who Sonic is then you'll know who I Am." said Shadow.

"Sonic?" he said stopping the Tornado. "You work with Sonic?"

"More or less." said Shadow.

A quiet second passed.

"Perhaps I jumped to conclusions." He said landing the Tornado.

Tails stood in front of Cosmo as the two walked inside, Shadow got out of the plane holding the shoulder of the one who attacked them.

Shadow pushed him inside.

"Ok who are you?! You know you could have hurt Cosmo!" said Tails.

"Wait a second, are you Tails? He said. "…I've made a mistake."

"Your right you made a mistake! You took my plane and tried attacking us with It." said Tails as he found himself being held back by Cosmo.

"Tails maybe we should hear him out." Cosmo whispered.

"You all need to realize my planet was destroyed, I jump to conclusions sometimes I didn't mean to hurt the girl but she tried getting me off the plane and I thought you were the enemy." He said rubbing his face.

Cosmo moved a few boxes for all of them to sit down on; she held Tails's shoulders sitting him down seeing Tails's distrustful look.

Tails hesitantly let her sit him down.

"My name is Cosmo, we were actually the ones who stopped the Meterex." said Cosmo in a quiet but honest voice. "We stopped at this ship because we only have about a few days left of oxygen so we were hoping of getting supplies and seeing what we could find."

The attacker rubbed his face again almost overwhelmed.

"Were you with Sonic the hedgehog? I heard that Sonic stopped the Meterex, if so I deeply apologize." He said. "My name is Leo, I was the last of the resistance when my planet was attacked I worked in the colony over the planet but the colony was attacked."

"Oh now I remember you, you sent a distress message, I thought all the people of the planet had died." said Cosmo.

Tails looked at Cosmo confused.

Shadow stood distant but was listening to the conversation, he was still wounded but the others were to distracted to notice.

"I made that message after our colony was shot down, the colony that protected the planet was the last thing to go down I survived by staying in a secluded area of it as it came down." said Leo. "Then I realized what had happened…the planet was destroyed and I put that message on the colony in case of any hope."

Cosmo moved her hair out of her face, as Tails was still cross-armed.

"I know how that feels, to be the only one left when your planet is left to be destroyed…" said Cosmo.

End chapter


	12. Chapter Twelve “Fixing”

Chapter Twelve "Fixing"

Shadow held his arm then Tails finally noticed.

"Shadow? Were you hurt?" said Tails coming to take a look at his wound.

"Don't come any closer, I'm fine." said Shadow.

"I apologize for harming you." said Leo.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you get here in the first place?" asked Tails.

"I snuck aboard this ship right before this Meterex ship took off from my old planet and I overheard things, when they went to the next room out of the control room I hardwired their system to crash when they tried attacking anyone." said Leo. "Then I fought off the rest."

"Well I guess there's no real point in anything anymore, it's not like there's a way off this thing." said Shadow with a quiet groan then remembering something.

Shadow stepped over to the place he was before he was attacked then he picked up the chaos emerald.

"A chaos emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

"Found this under the boxes." said Shadow.

Cosmo looked up at Tails.

"Tails you can use the emerald to power the tornado!" said Cosmo.

Tails blinked then turned his head looking out the window on the door at the tornado.

"I don't think so Cosmo I think the tornado's damaged when Shadow attacked It." said Tails.

"Then what about fixing this ship? Or fixing the tornado?" said Leo. "Can you fix ships?"

Tails still distasteful to the one who tried hurting Cosmo was insulted by the comment.

"Yeah I think I can handle fixing a ship." said Tails in a sarcastic way.

When he saw Cosmo's expression Tails calmed down and started giving the guy the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright then, I'll go get the tools from the tornado." said Tails taking a breath then opening and shutting the door quickly feeling the vacuum of space.

"Shadow let me give you some help with that wound." said Cosmo approaching Shadow.

"No I don't want help." Shadow refused.

Leo looked oddly at Shadow wondering why he'd turn down help.

"Listen Shadow you once tried killing me for an unjust reason the LEAST you can do is let me help you." Cosmo insisted.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he removed his hand from his arm letting her take a look at it.

Cosmo lifted Shadow's hand out then pulling a piece of her dress for a bandage like she'd done for Tails a time before.

She tied it as a bandage for Shadow.

"I'd like to clean it but there's not much water in the tornado." said Cosmo.

Shadow sighed.

Tails was hard at work fixing the tornado he closed himself inside the cockpit but realized the damages were far worse then he thought.

Tails came back to the others.

"It's no use I can't get enough time to fix the damages on the outside because I can't hold my breathe long enough, and I can't move the ship inside this ship because the tornado won't start up." said Tails.

"What?! But it was working a minute ago." said Leo with a worried expression.

Leo was gray and had dark gray hair, he looked about the age of a teenager; at the moment he was feeling a lot of guilt.

Cosmo sat down twitting her thumbs.

"Guess I'll have to fix this Meterex ship and hope it'll work, oh that reminds Me." said Tails smiling as he turned to Cosmo. "Cosmo can you read this code for me? I found it on the computer a while ago."

End chapter


	13. Chapter Thirteen “Target”

Chapter Thirteen "Target"

Red Pine's ship had picked him up and he was about ready to meet with the robots who took over for the Meterex when they thought he had died in a black hole.

"Commander." the robot said.

The robot looked like a normal Meterex robot; brown sharp and well built.

It approached Red Pine urgently.

"Commander there has been indications of one of our ships being apprehended." said the robot.

Red Pine clenched his fist.

"What?! Impossible." said Red Pine.

Inside the ship were thousands of blinking lights.

It was dark and the air was misty, robots manned all the computers.

On the main one a screen was being called up on the large computer in front of them.

"This is footage taken from our security cameras." said the robot pointing to the screen.

Red Pine turned looking into it.

On it there was a big blast as most of the robots were destroyed, then Leo was seen taking the confusion and using it to his advantage as he grabbed a blaster narrowly avoiding the returning fire and then taking the remaining robots out.

"Back the footage up!" Red Pine demanded.

The footage was backed up on a screenshot of Leo.

"How could this happen?" he said angrily. "There is STILL resistance? Even after all our victories!"

"Sit I'm sorry to interrupt, but this was footage we happened upon while checking in on our available ships; and this is what was taken twenty minutes ago." said the robot pressing another button and putting another computer window up.

A screen of Tails Shadow Leo and Cosmo speaking was called up.

"AH!" he exclaimed. "Zoom in! Zoom in!"

The footage was zoomed in on Tails and Shadow.

A short silence followed.

"Those two!" he said in a sharp voice. "Thanks to the black one using the power of the emeralds, and thanks to the fox getting the ship out of there I ended up in that black hole! If not for the black one and Sonic I'd have beaten them, and thanks to the fox they would have ended up in the black hole like I was forced into."

"Sir do you want me to zoom in on the other two?" he asked.

"What's the point I know they're the enemy, are they still there? If so set this ships course for that ship! Right now!" said Red Pine turning. "And watch all the footage and tell me if they try moving the ship anywhere, I don't want to lose their target."

End chapter


	14. Chapter Fourteen “Being Watched”

Chapter Fourteen "Being Watched"

Tails walked slowly with Cosmo behind looking back a few times not completely trusting Leo yet.

He was distracted at the moment though there was a code that Cosmo may be able to decipher.

Cosmo smiled with glee in her eyes.

"Tails I can read this." said Cosmo. "Old data and new data's here. There are constant gaps in here but I think this message was resent apparently."

Cosmo began reading aloud. "Survivors…four…send ships, four still alive?"

"What could that mean?" said Tails. "Does that mean there are four Meterex still alive? That's impossible all the Meterex commanders are destroyed."

"There's more." said Cosmo fixated on the screen. "Enemies, sent me, black hole, four enemies, send ships."

"Four enemies…" Tails thought. "Wait a second."

Tails flinched as he caught sight of something; he twirled his tails going closer to the ceiling as he saw the camera there.

Tails gasped.

"They know we're here." said Tails.

Shadow quickly destroyed the camera with a quick. "CHAOS SPEAR!" and the little lightning bolts shot through him to the camera.

Shadow stood looking at the chaos emerald waiting for Cosmo and Tails to finish.

Leo sat down on the box watching Tails and Cosmo.

"Why don't I just use chaos control." Shadow realized.

"What's chaos control?" said Leo standing up.

Shadow looked oddly at him.

"You don't know what chaos control is?" said Shadow in a quiet voice.

"No." Leo said simply.

Shadow just turned on him not in the mood to talk.

Tails was about to repair the ship then realizing Shadow's idea would be a lot simpler.

The enemies were watching the entire time as were on their way as fast as they could to get there before the four left, they also realized the cameras were destroyed as Shadow used the emerald.

"Sir! They've recovered our chaos emerald!" the robot said franticly.

Red Pine banged his hand on the table.

"Without that we will not be able to go ahead with Dark Oak's plan!" he said angry.

"But sir, the planet was destroyed along with Lord Oak…how do you expect to make all the planets filled with no wildlife? It's impossible since the forestation project was destroyed." the robot said quivering at the sight of Red Pine's rage.

"I am not going to do that it's impossible now, I was first going to try his plan again but now I realize there's no point in that; I shall take all the chaos emeralds and with them I shall one by one wipe all life from the galaxy! If I can't wipe them all out with one blow from the master's old plan I shall wipe them all out with the power of the chaos emeralds!" he said taking over the controls himself.

Tails walked over to Shadow.

"Shadow will you use your chaos control and get us out of here." said Tails.

"Frankly I'm not in the mood to 'save' you." He said turning his back to Tails slowly.

Tails's eye twitched.

"Then why even suggest it!" he said. "Besides that the Meterex are bound to know we're here, it was because of me you made it out of space alive!"

"You two stop fighting!" said Cosmo. "This isn't going to get us out of this, frankly you two are beginning to give us all more problems then you're worth!"

Leo was wide-eyed.

"A fox with two tails who can build planes and a hedgehog with the power over the legendary chaos emeralds…yeah... not much in common."" thought Leo. "Well those two must have a confusing past behind them, I can tell there's something I wasn't told."

"Cosmo you may have been saved by Shadow before, but he once tried hurting you, don't think I forgot about how you thrashed me to the wall just because the Meterex were using Cosmo!" said Tails.

Shadow remained silent.

"I was ordered to take her out and if you remember I gave you a warning not to challenge me, you're lucky I even used the chaos emerald on her." said Shadow quietly as he had his back turned to an irritated Tails. "I wouldn't have if your balling wasn't so loud."

End chapter


	15. Chapter Fifteen “Quick Fixup”

Chapter Fifteen "Quick Fix-up"

"You just don't understand anyone do you Shadow!" said Tails.

"Look guys I don't know what this is all about, but shouldn't we focus on the bigger crisis at hand?" said Leo butting in. "The Meterex know we're here, we should find a way off this ship."

Cosmo turned her head concerned.

"We could leave…but then what if the Meterex get powerful again?" said Cosmo. "We'd be abandoning everything we've worked for, to keep the galaxy safe."

Tails turned his head looking to Cosmo realizing she was right.

"You're right Cosmo, I never thought of it that way..." said Tails.

"Great! I've been wanting to teach those Meterex a lesson." said Leo almost leaping with enthusiasm.

"But how can we do anything with our low supply of oxygen?" asked Tails.

"Heck I'm a plant, you guys have plenty of oxygen." Cosmo said giggling. "Forgot to mention that."

Tails's eye twitched then he shook himself now in a better mood since he still had Cosmo back.

"Well I guess I'm up for it, we'll have to act without Sonic, and with only the tornado." said Tails.

"Hey, what if Shadow fought them." Cosmo suggested.

Shadow looked impatient.

"Haven't I done enough for you people already." Shadow said.

"Don't you remember? Dark Oak tried destroying ALL animals and life and that would include you." Tails pointed out.

Shadow's eyes slowly darted to Tails as he realized he was right, even though he was not in the mood he would have to help them...

"Fine." He said still sounding impatient.

Tails smiled.

"Alright then I'm gonna set this ship up for battle." said Tails.

"Tails can you make another Sonic power cannon?" Cosmo asked.

Tails showed Cosmo a spaced out expression as it took forever to make the first one.

"I'll see what I can do." said Tails running to fix the controls.

"And I'll see if I can fix the weapons systems." said Leo. "I guess."

Leo saw a control panel with a joystick similar to the one Tails had used for the power cannon only different and you could tell the Meterex made it.

Shadow sat down in the corner on one of the empty boxes looking over the emerald.

Cosmo rubbed her face; she was feeling weak all of a sudden and she had quite a bit of dust rubbed on her from being on the wing of the plane.

Cosmo decided to go over the lines of code wile the others were busy.

"Uhhhh guys." said Cosmo. "We'd better hurry cause it says they're coming as fast as they can."

Tails looked over his shoulder, a sweat drop rushed down his head.

"Got it, I'll work faster." said Tails now seeming frantic to set up the controls and to build a new power cannon on the hull of the ship, every time Tails ran outside he had to rush back in for air so he was being delayed a lot.

"I sure hope Tails can pull this off." thought Cosmo.

End chapter


	16. Chapter Sixteen “Stars”

Chapter Sixteen "Stars"

Tails was succeeding in fixing the Meterex ship pretty much only the controls were damaged but this meant Tails had to reprogram the entire system.

A few hours and Tails was almost finished.

Leo was amazed at his unique ability to figure things out, no wonder he'd heard so much of him and Sonic from his people before.

Cosmo stepped outside starring into space; the stars seemed so close…almost like an eternal nigh sky.

She smiled closing her eyes.

"I'm finished!" Tails blurted out sighting in relief and excitedly.

Shadow was uninterested.

Leo looked pleased with an almost fan-boyish look on his face but that soon changed when he realized it, and felt a little weird after seeming so excited when Shadow and Cosmo didn't say anything.

Tails giggled happily as he noticed Cosmo outside through the window.

"Is it safe to breathe?" Tails said with his voice being muffled by his hand over his mouth.

Cosmo nodded with her eyes closed as she was thinking.

"Cosmo? Are you ok?" Tails said after shutting the door.

Tails was having a slight problem breathing; but it was fine after a few minutes.

"I'm glad you were able to fix the ship Tails." said Cosmo in a kind and warm voice.

A sweat drop rushed down Tails's head, he smiled nervously and bashfully.

"Yeah it'll just take a second before it's all charged up, we'll use Shadow's emerald for extra power too." said Tails.

"Aren't the stars pretty?" said Cosmo.

Tails smiled and his face turned red when he noticed the lovely expression on Cosmo's face.

"Yeah…" he said stuttering.

"Tails I know I putt a lot of pressure on you with the power cannon and all…" said Cosmo now looking very serious.

Her green hair seemed to glitter with the space background almost glowing.

"You do know I'm only really here because of the chaos emeralds and I'm sorry for making you go through that." said Cosmo.

"I used the power cannon…because I trusted you Cosmo…and I knew it would make you happy and it was what you wanted." said Tails seeming uncomfortable.

"And I'm happy you did, it was the only way to stop dark oak." said Cosmo. "But I still feel bad about it…you looked so shattered…"

Cosmo's voice started to fade as she closed her eyes sadly.

"Oh no no Cosmo." Tails said trying to make her stop crying.

She hugged Tails crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Tails closed his eyes not sure how to comfort her.

"Its ok Cosmo, what's important is you're ok now." Tails said smiling with his eyes sunk down a little then looking nervous again.

Shadow looked confusingly at the two then went back to looking over the emerald curiously.

Leo sat next to Shadow putting his foot up on one of the boxes.

End chapter


	17. Chapter Seventeen “Uncounted Ship”

Chapter Seventeen "Uncounted Ship"

Cosmo smiled cheering up immediately but before either of them could speak they were surprised by a white light brighter then the sun.

Tails and Cosmo both covered their eyes and Leo and Shadow immediately stood up alert.

When the light vanished one of the smaller Meterex ships were in sight.

Tails ran for the controls.

"Shadow can you handle one ship or should I use the ship's blasters!" Tails said immediately turning the ship left.

Shadow looked annoyed with the question and walked out the door.

Leo ran out beside him barring one of the Meterex's laser guns he found in one of the boxes before.

Cosmo rushed outside needing to make sure they wouldn't run out of air and slammed the door behind her.

Tails was left in the room alone, he typed swiftly and got the slightly damaged joystick out as the ship turned he saw Shadow leap off of it landing on the Meterex ship faster then sound.

Tails did not get the new cannon finished…he'd thought he could continue with it while they were moving but the Meterex came too soon.

Shadow was forced to fight the ship without it.

Shadow slid off the ship, leaving sparks from his increasing speed; he went into a spin-dash cracking the glass from the Meterex's glass see-through hull.

"Don't worry guys the lasers to this ship's almost charged up." thought Tails pulling back some of the controls.

Cosmo stood watching in terror as Shadow was immediately challenged by a few hundred Meterex robots.

They scratched and shot at him and if not for his speed and reflexes many of them would have ran right through him.

"Attack! Don't let the master be disappointed! This is a time for us to achieve valor!" many of the robots were shouting.

"Valor huh." Shadow said throwing one of them directly off the Meterex ship.

Tails smiled as the lasers were charged.

He ran out the door with his tails spinning behind him.

"Shadow! Off the ship! I'm about to fire!" Tails warned.

With that Shadow spun the four robots off of him and leapt back onto Tails's ship.

There was a loud screeching sound when Shadow slid onto the metal floor.

Tails, panting, ran up to the controls once again.

"Leo distract the robots!" Tails shouted back.

"FINALLY!" Leo said aiming and shooting at will.

A few fell down and their attention was grabbed, the perfect moment.

Tails targeted with his new system and aimed the lasers straight at the Meterex ship.

"I sure hope this works." Tails grunted as he fired.

Eleven streaks connected and the laser blast was a powerful one, it hit straight on the ship's hull.

"Shields up!" one of them screeched.

The shield was brought up but the blast was very powerful, it was getting stronger by the moment.

Tails had used the chaos emerald's energy and although not as powerful as the master emerald the blast was pretty big.

The green laser-like thin blasts intertwined with regular lasers Tails had added and was obliterating the shield.

"A few more seconds and the ship will be destroyed!" one called out.

"Our sacrifice shall satisfy the master, he will be able to avoid this atta-" before the robot could finish his sentence the ship lit up bright white and was completely destroyed.

Cosmo cheered but started to shiver as she noticed the ship BEHIND the one they had beaten.

A screen popped up on Tails's radar and could see face to face with a Meterex.

"Hello, Tails is it?" the voice said again. "Do you remember the BLACK HOLE you stranded me in!"

"Red Pine! You're alive?!" Tails exclaimed covering his mouth.

End chapter


	18. Chapter Eighteen “Threatened”

Chapter Eighteen "Threatened"

Red Pine's voice echoed through the ship…Tails was amazed he was alive.

"Now my revenge is assured!" Red Pine screeched.

The twin-tailed fox's eyes opened wide.

Not giving Red Pine a chance to strike; he charged up the lasers and began firing them at will.

He didn't get enough time to make a huge blast like the last one but it didn't matter because Red Pine's shields were up…it amazed even Tails's technical know-how Red Pine actually had a way of having multiple shields, with too many layers to break through.

The shield's pure strength acted as a mirror causing Tails's borrowed ship to take a great amount of damage, every time he used the laser cannons it simply bounced off making it as if Tails had fired on himself.

Tails was knocked off his seat as the hull was struck with incredible luck it only damaged the outer area of the ship…but Tails had just realized Cosmo Shadow and Leo had been on the outside of the ship and a piercing scream from Cosmo made him leap to his feat even with the scar on his leg for cutting against the seat as he fell.

He called for Cosmo in distress; Shadow broke through the door of the ship not having time to open the door.

"I'll handle this." Shadow said focused as he grabbed the chaos emerald.

Leo had been blown off the ship as it was struck by a few of the blasts and now had only seconds to get to the enemy ship, any ship, he did not care because he was loosing his breath.

Leo grabbed the side of the ship fighting off his low supply of air.

He used his handgun to shoot through the door handle, and panted as he got breath in the enemy's hallway.

Tails put up the door Shadow had smashed open to keep air in, and stuck it upright with a few metal pipes and ran his heart off searching for Cosmo.

Shadow was attacking the ship itself, not seeing Red Pine, the chaos emerald glowed in his hand as a reddish glow surrounded the black and red hedgehog.

"CHAOS…BLAST!" Shadow shouted.

All of a sudden the ship's shield had broken away, Shadow could get through one of the layers.

He began showering the ship with attacks.

Leo was on the inside; taking out robots in secrecy making his way to the control room but Red Pine was missing! All he could do was try to dodge the attacks from the other Meterex robots but Leo's handgun was not working, he was forced to use it as a weapon; clubbing the ones that got to close to him but getting quite a few wounds passed his side.

Tails ran for his life and stopped feeling his breath taken away, even if there was a small thicket of air for him.

"COSMO!" Tails screamed.

Red Pine himself was standing on his ship, Tails could breathe, but he was afraid to find Cosmo in the hands of the enemy.

"Well this is a predictable way to get you out here, I wish I could have done something more original but I am out of time; I need to continue weeding the galaxy while they are unprepared." He said with an uninterested look towards Tails.

Tails ran but was stopped when he heard Cosmo's grunt of pain as Red Pine tightened his hold around her neck.

"Don't hurt her!" Tails said feeling like what happened with the power-cannon was happening all over again.

"Give me the emerald, and I will spare her life." He said in a cruel tone.

Tails moved as if to do so but Cosmo's voice chilled his decision.

"Don't do it Tails! If you and Shadow take the ship you can make it out of here!" said Cosmo.

Tails's eye quivered; Cosmo's voice was muffled the second time she tried to speak.

Tails had done as Cosmo asked the fight time, but in this situation he felt it would be the wrong thing to do and would be loosing her again after having only gotten her back a short while ago.

"I'll go get it from Shadow, if you lay a hand on her I'll get rid of you myself!" Tails said in a threatening voice to Red Pine.

And Tails began spinning his Tails trying to find what angle Shadow had been impacting the shield to find where he was.

End chapter


	19. Chapter Nineteen “Chaos Blast”

Chapter Nineteen "Chaos Blast"

Shadow had made it passed a large amount of layers to the shield and was getting closer and closer to destroying it completely.

Leo looked through the window of the hull seeing Shadow's deadly attacks and realizing he was in the Meterex ship, if Shadow destroyed the ship then he would go along with it.

"CHAOS SPEAR! CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted using continual chaos attacks with the chaos emerald.

Two more layers and the ship would be at the mercy of Shadow and his chaos emerald.

Leo shouted to the robots to turn around and when they did in unison he grabbed the controls turning the ship, the robots were about to fire when they saw the reason behind Leo's attempt to turn the ship.

"I AM THE UNTIMATE!" Shadow screamed trying to get adrenalin for the last shields were thicker then the others. "CHAOS BLAST!"

Both shields were broken but Leo wasn't able to turn the ship in time, with urgency he threw his handgun at the window having the item's impact enough to break their weak hull's window.

A few of the robots were sucked out the window but Leo wanted to be sucked out because he knew what was coming when Shadow broke through the shield.

Leo tucked in his legs hoping to be spun in the direction of Tails's ship, he missed the ledge and was falling fast; with luck he could see a robot that had been damaged on the way out the window.

"I have to time this perfect." Leo thought.

He leapt on the damaged robot and used it as a stepping stool to jump to the ledge and ran inside needing air for his next trip out.

Shadow glowed a bright red, as he was ready to destroy the entire ship and all the robots inside. 

"I AM…SHADOW! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" he screamed at the end of his sentence feeling the chaos emerald's energy flow through him.

The rings around his ankles slid off fast and he felt the added amount of energy, he was almost up to the amount of power of Super Shadow.

With a deep booming breath and a loud yell emptying his lounges he shouted. " CHAOS…BLAST!" one more time.

The ship was glowing red for a spit-second and was torn to pieces having the pieces themselves explode in the burst of energy Shadow had used.

Leo rushed outside again after propping the door back up, and saw what looked to be Shadow but…Shadow was passed out and had no rings looking lifeless and floating through space, Leo was able to grab him as he floated close but was struck speechless when he finally saw Red Pine.

End chapter


	20. Chapter Twenty “Tails to the Rescue”

Chapter Twenty "Tails to the Rescue"

Leo held Shadow from space and was now very fixated on Red Pine.

Red Pine grunted hard and soon forgot about the chaos emerald after seeing his ship blown to pieces, now he would need the ship Tails was using.

He lashed out at Cosmo in anger and as Tails turned his head after being forced off his feet from the blast before.

Tails felt the adrenalin running through him and the complete rage he had never felt before.

His fists closed and was tearing through his gloves with how hard he was clenching his fists.

His two Tails were spinning faster then Sonic at top speed as he ran through Red Pine like tissue paper.

Red Pine's armor was almost completely destroyed by Tails's strong will and deadly tail attack and he was forced to retreat, but felt his foot slip off the ship, Tails offered his hand to him when Red Pine was loosing his hold on the ship, and to his own choice he let go of the ship and floated out of sight.

…A few quiet moments passed as Tails leaned over Cosmo and to his amazement she stood up.

Only she had a red scratch across her forehead from Red Pine's lashing out.

She hugged Tails crying happily as she realized Tails had just stopped any hope of the Meterex returning again.

She lay happy kisses on the foxes cheeks and repeatedly hugged him flapping him around in the air like a teddy bear, Tails was blushing as red as the glow around Shadow's chaos blast.

"Thank you Tails!" Cosmo cheered. "You just saved us!"

Tails smiled widely but looked a little concerned when he saw Shadow.

Shadow soon grunted and opened his eyes slowly then looking annoyed from being held by Leo for protection.

"Don't touch me." Shadow said in an annoyed voice as he lifted himself on his feet feeling worn-out.

Leo laughed quietly then gritted his teeth from the lasers that had braced against him while fighting.

"I'll go get your ship ready I guess." Leo said wanting to leave as quickly as possible. "Then I shall see if your planet weighs up to the effort you put into keeping it safe."

He half smiled.

"I sure hope rent is low because I'm dirt poor." He said with another laugh as he returned to inside the ship to check on the tornado.

Shadow clucked the emerald as it floated backwards by him narrowly grabbing it in time.

"And I think I have earned this." Shadow said looking over the chaos emerald once more as he slowly stepped inside the ship as well.

A few more quiet but peaceful moments passed as Tails and Cosmo were left to look over the beauty of the galaxy.

Cosmo smiled.

"It's all thanks to you Tails." She said with her glittery blue eyes that Tails was mesmerized when looking into.

He half smiled with his eyes low giving Cosmo a tight hug.

"We all did." said Tails winking at her and giving her a thumbs up, and getting one in return.

The End


End file.
